Unexpected Family
by AlphaGuardian16
Summary: Mike Schmidt has been moved to the day shift after a year as the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza night guard. Now his sister takes his place after ignoring his warnings. Join Christy as she discovers the dark secrets surrounding her new workplace. What's the secret of the missing children? How will she deal with the animatronics and her past? ON-HOLD BUT WILL CONTINUE...
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Family**

**By alphaguardian16**

**Hello! Alpha here! So the title is a little different. I had to make some "difficult" calculations and go over a few ideas before continuing this story. **

**Mike: Trust me… if she hadn't changed what she did then this would've had a storyline that Doctor Who would've been proud of.**

**Be quiet! You'll give something away!**

**Mike: *sigh* The only thing she owns in this story is her OC and the insane idea this came from.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

It all started about two weeks ago. My brother Mike had been moved to the day shift at the pizzeria he was employed at. He mentioned that the manager was still looking for a replacement for the night watch, and I decided to apply for the job. I was fresh out of high school so it wasn't like I had anything else to do. Plus, it sounded easy enough.

I mean, what could go wrong in a place called _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_?

When I told Mike my decision, he tried to get me to reconsider. He complained about how tiresome the late hours had been for him. When that didn't make me second guess the job, he turned to the rumors. Mike explained that the place was actually haunted.

According to some people, the animatronics were possessed by the spirits of children that had disappeared during Fazbear's early business days. Whenever someone took the night shift the spirits would become restless and take control of the machines. The night guard would be stalked to the brink of insanity before he or she was dragged back into the Parts and Service room. The next day would reveal their bodies stuffed inside a suit.

I had laughed at the story for what it was: a story created by superstition. It sounded insane coming from my brother's mouth, so I didn't listen.

Now, two weeks later, I'm sitting in the security office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, scared out of my wits. Those four days worth of phone calls I listened to before my shift did nothing to ease my nerves. I wasn't prepared for this!

The purple bunny, Bonnie, is standing right outside my left door. It's shut so he can't get in, but I hear him knock every now and then. The tablet to control the camera screen footage is tightly clutched to my chest. It acts as a wall that prevents my heart from beating out of my chest.

_**Clang! Crash!**_

Chica's in the kitchen from the sound of it.

Checking the footage again, I spot Freddy on the stage. He's turned towards the camera with his shadowed eyes staring back at me. I quickly switch the view to Pirate's Cove and sigh in relief. Foxy hadn't moved from behind his curtain.

It's just past three in the morning and I have less than 50% of power left.

I hadn't listened to Mike back then.

I wish I had now.


	2. Chapter 2

**You made it to chapter 2! Congratulations to you, reader! **

**Again… this story has been changed so that people are less likely to become confused later on.**

**Don't ask why, just go with it!**

**Mike: They're going to be confused anyway if you keep saying that you changed things…**

**But the people who read the chapters before will need to know!**

**Mike: Hey, you! Yeah, you, reading this! Don't pay attention to Alpha… She's crazy. **

**Whatever, Mikey…**

**Anyway! Enjoy the story!**

Shaken and close to tears, I arrived home safe after my first hellish night. Six o'clock had taken its precious time, but I made it. I had prevailed. Nothing could defeat-!

_**Tap tap tap**_

I shrieked at the unexpected sound of someone tapping my driver's side window. My hand instinctively found its way to my chest in a feeble attempt to calm my racing heartbeat.

My big brother, Mike Schmidt, was standing beside my little red Versa. His brown hair was dripping wet like he had just showered, and he had a mischievous grin on his face.

I just stared for a moment. This was going to be the last time I would see his face. I would never be able to see the life in his blue eyes again…

Because I was going to kill him for that.

I got out of my car and slammed the door shut behind me. Mike just stood there. Smiling.

"You jerk!" I yelled. "Don't do something like that to me! Especially after the kind of night I've had."

"First night jitters?" he asked. I didn't answer and he gave a tired sigh. "I tried to warn you that there was something wrong with that place. But did you listen, Crystal? Nope!"

I shoved past him to get to the door of our apartment. It was thankfully unlocked and I stormed inside with a huff. Mike followed close behind me. He settled himself on the arm of our couch as I practically threw myself onto the cushions.

"Crystal," he started. His face had lost the grin.

I hated it when anyone used my real name. It's not that I hated the actual name though. Whenever someone knew it, they associated me with people that I hated. Mike just called me by it whenever he got upset with me.

Like now, for instance…

"Don't call me that, Michael!" I spat as I kicked the arm he sat on. "My name is Christy! Not _Crystal_! Christy!" I hugged one of the throw pillows to my chest as I curled up. "And you could've told me that you were being serious when you tried to warn me! I thought you were just pulling my leg about it."

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for not making myself clear."

"It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping, but I'm still mad."

Mike grinned and poked my calf. "Why's that?"

I sat up and threw my pillow at him. "You know why, jerk. Don't start playing innocent with me. You said the wrong name."

"Who said I was playing innocent?" He moved from the couch's arm to sit by me. "I think I'm perfectly innocent. I'm like a baby I'm so innocent."

"In your dreams, weirdo," I yawned. "You need to go before you're late for your shift, Mr. Innocent."

Mike just laughed as he left the room to get his keys and wallet. I heard him yell, "See ya later, kiddo!" just before the front door closed.

Deciding that I should get some sleep, I stood up and headed to my bedroom. I immediately hooked my phone up to its charger and crashed onto my soft bed. Changing clothes wasn't my main concern right now. The smell of old pizza and children didn't even bother me. My top priority was getting as much sleep as I could before I had to go back to that hellhole.

My dreams, however, seemed to have a sick sense of humor.

As soon as I drifted off to "Dreamland", I found myself in a dark area. I could barely see my hands in front of my face.

'_Where am I?_' I wondered.

The smell of blood assaulted my nose, triggering my gag reflex. I fell to the floor vomiting and I noticed something. The floor itself was wet with a warm, thick, sticky liquid. Running a shaky finger through it, I forced myself to sniff it and almost threw up again. I knew where the blood was now.

'_Where did it come from? Why is _blood_ covering the floor?_'

Unsteadily, I picked myself back up. To my surprise and absolute horror I saw that I wasn't alone now. Freddy, Bonnie, China, and Foxy stood around me. Their eyes were blackened and blood seeped from their suits.

"_**HELP THEM**_," cried a distorted voice. I couldn't pinpoint where it came from. It seemed to come from every direction at once. "_**HELP THEM**_."

"Help who?" I questioned.

I wasn't expecting to get an answer, but I suddenly saw movement in the corner of my right eye. I whirled around to catch another glimpse. There, standing a little ways off, was a purple, humanoid figure. It stared at me with white eyes, never breaking eye contact.

"Who are you?! Tell me!" I demanded.

No response.

"_**SAVE THEM**_."

'_What?_' I looked away in hopes of finding the mysterious owner of the voice.

A sinister laugh brought my attention back to the purple figure, but it wasn't there. Instead, there stood a pile of dead bodies.

Dead _children's_ bodies.

They were everywhere. Every blink of my eyes seemed to cause another pile to appear.

"My God, why?" I breathed.

My vision suddenly went black. There were no animatronics, no purple figures, and no dead bodies. I was thrown back into the darkness I had arrived in. The only difference now was the feeling of dread that hung in the air.

"…_**you can't**_..."

The hairs on my neck stood straight. The voice came from right behind me. It had been different, more of a dark whisper than a frantic cry. At least I had a direction.

I turned to face whoever it was that had spoken to me. I hadn't expected a purple skull to fly towards me out of the darkness. I cowered and screamed at the top of my lungs.

I screamed for help.

I screamed for Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! **

**Christy: Why are you so excited**

**Because I can be!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

_~'Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!'~_

I jerked awake as my phone's alarm played the theme to Ghostbusters. The feeling of practically being thrown back into reality had almost caused me to fall out of bed. I looked at the phone to read the time.

**8:30 PM**

Groaning in annoyance, I turned off the alarm and rolled over on my mattress. My bed, speaking of which, was much warmer that it had been from when I fell asleep this morning. Two fuzzy blankets covered my body and my Foxy plushie had been placed near my head.

It was clear that Mike had checked in on me when he had gotten home. He probably worried about me all day at work.

I reached out and grabbed the mini-Foxy. It seemed a bit crazy that I could even tolerate the thing after what I had just gone through. I couldn't care less. I've had the thing for much longer than that job. Now it appeared that this toy was my only comfort from that _dream_.

_That nightmare_…

The blood and its smell. Being surrounded by bloody animatronics. The purple figure. Those dead kids.

I could still see it all so clearly.

I might have been scared for a majority of the dream, but I was downright terrified when everything went black. I remembered the purple covered skull and what came afterwards. My screams of terror had been drowned out by another's screeching. It was so loud and static-filled that I had to cover my ears. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that I had been listening to a child screaming over a crackling radio.

The memory of it all gave me a headache. I needed to clear my head…

Or ask for an early vacation.

_**Knock knock knock**_

"Come in," I answered.

The door creaked open behind me. A moment later the mattress gave a little as it took the weight of another person. I knew it was Mike without even looking.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted me. I huffed in response. "Ready for work tonight?"

I shook my head and hugged my stuffed Foxy closer. "No. I'm not."

Mike sighed and used his hand to turn my face towards him. Meeting his gaze, I saw that his eyes held sympathy and concern. He didn't speak. He just watched me for a moment, trying to judge my emotional and mental state knowing him. I jerked my chin out of his grip and looked back to my room's wall.

"It's okay to be scared, Chris," he told me. "It's a scary and stressful job."

"I don't want to die," I whimpered. The next thing I know, I'm sitting up and wrapped in a pair of arms. I started to cry. "How did you do it, Mike? How did you survive that mad house for a whole year?"

Mike's grip tightened slightly. "I promised your mother that I would take care of you, how could I do that if I ended up dead?" he asked in a joking tone. Like trying to make me laugh was gonna work right now…

My brother held me for what seemed like hours even after I had stopped crying. He only let go when the phone rang so he could go answer it. I seized the moment to get up and change into some clean clothes. I disliked the purple color of the night guard uniform, so I wasn't going to wear it tonight.

One brown tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts later, Mike walked back in. He didn't look too happy.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice cracked since my throat felt raw from crying earlier. "Who called?"

"It was your father," he replied. "He's asking again."

I frowned at his answer.

My father was a very wealthy man who started his own company, _Anderson Insurance_. He prided his good name and wealth over his own family. That's why he left my mother on her own when she was pregnant with me. He didn't want any children and accused my mother of having an affair. I don't know all the exact details of the matter, though. My mom had passed away when I was six and I was adopted by my god-mother, Mike's mom.

Just recently my father decided he wanted to "reconnect with me." I could see right through his lies. He only wanted to get some good publicity, especially since his business was going corrupt. Something about poorly written contracts, I didn't care enough to know the details. The press would've loved to get the scoop on a rich man being reunited with his "lost daughter."

Ever since the man started calling to ask for a chance to meet, Mike began to be the only one who answered the landline. He'd made it his job to keep my father off of my back, and I was thankful for it.

"Do I want to know what he offered this time?" I questioned.

"Not really."

"That's all I needed to know." I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to get my keys and wallet. "I'm heading out, Mikey!"

"Wait a second, Chris!" I turned around to find Mike holding a small tape player. "Take this."

A weird song about going alone popped into my head and distracted me for a moment. _Is that from a videogame?_ I quit worrying about it when I realized Mike had thrown a tapedeck at me, and scrambled to catch it before it could hit me in the face.

The player looked old and well used. I studied the surface to find various dents and scratches covering it. The name of the brand had faded so much that it was no longer legible.

"What's this for?"

"Did you get those messages over the phone?" Mike asked. "The pre-recorded ones that I told you I had listened to during my first week?"

"Yeah. I listened to the first four. Why?"

"Just wanted to know," he explained. "Those were taped and archived in the top desk drawer, along with some older messages from previous establishments. Some of them had specific advice about handling the animatronics there; I thought maybe they could help you."

"Ok, I'll listen to them later," I said, not really paying attention. I was mostly trying to compose myself for the long night ahead of me. "Anything else?"

"Yes." He started to sound unsure. "On one of the older tapes that I found today mentioned something pretty weird. The guy said that a staff member who introduced herself to the animatronics had less trouble with them." Mike scratched his neck, an old nervous tick of his. "Now I know it sounds crazy, but-."

"You want me to introduce myself," I said, deadpan. Mike nodded sheepishly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. If it helps your sanity then I don't care how insane it sounds."

"Sanity?" Mike looked over his shoulders as if he wanted to make sure no one heard us in our apartment. "Didn't you hear? There's no such thing as sanity. It's an urban myth."

I laughed at his silliness. "Whatever you say, bro. Whatever you say."

"But seriously, be careful. I don't want to lose my little sister."

"You won't lose me, Mikey," I reassured him. "I'm too stubborn to die. Plus, you know I would come back to haunt you if I ever did. You can't get rid of me."

I didn't wait for a response as I walked out the front door. I was still anxious beyond belief, but I made this choice.

I had work to do.

**Chapters 4 and 5 will be finished soon! Whoop!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! **

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**For those who are unaware, the story has changed…**

**NOT DRASTICALLY! But you should still go back to see what's different.**

**A few small changes needed to be made before this thing started to become like a bad Doctor Who episode.**

**Christy: Why don't tell your lovely readers the reason you haven't updated in forever…**

**School and some other stuff got the way… *bows head in shame* sorry…**

**There will be some mistakes in this story because I want to get these new chapters out as soon as I can and I may not have time to proofread them fully.**

**Anyhoo! I'm back now!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

I cautiously entered the pizzeria at around 10:30 and made my way over to the party room stage. The band members stood in their normal places: Bonnie on the left, Chica on the right, and Freddy in the middle. I continued to inch my way closer in order to get a better look at my pursuers from the previous night.

Their eyes didn't move to follow my movements. Their bodies didn't twitch erratically. They looked like the friendly robot animals from my childhood.

"I thought you guys were gonna kill me for sure last night," I admitted to them. It was probably a mistake, but I needed to start somewhere. I had to make this introduction sorta genuine in order for it to work, if that was even a possibility. I had to do this for Mike… and myself. "Some employees say you have a tendency to glitch up because of faulty programming. My brother says you're possessed and have a tendency to stuff night guards into spare suits. I'm starting to think there's more to it, but I'm not entirely sure. I'm probably completely crazy for even getting this job in the first place. I mean anyone, anyone sane at least, would've at least said 'No thank you!' after hearing the things that I heard about this place. But did I listen? No! I just got more curious and decided 'Why not? It's not like I'll _die_ or anything.' Drat! I'm ranting again, aren't I? Ugh… Why am I even doing this again? Oh. Right. Mike. But I want to find out what really happened too. There's got to be more to those stories, right?"

There had to be some pieces missing from the puzzle. I had so many questions left unanswered: Were the rumors of the dead children true? If so, why do they only go after the night guards? Surely it couldn't be a personal grudge against each guard. Was there a way to make all the killings stop? What started the storied in the first place?

The trio still hadn't moved. I started to wonder why I was even trying to talk to them. It's not like Mike would actually know if I did this or not. They were just robots anyway-machines with the ability to move. There was no way they could actually respond to me like other living beings. They probably couldn't understand or even hear me to begin with.

I gave a weary sigh and looked up to the ceiling. This was getting me nowhere. "It would be so much better if any of you would give me a sign that you can hear and understand me. This probably wouldn't feel so much some awkward, one-sided conversation then."

Turning my attention back to the stage, I took an instinctive step back. Bonnie had turned his head to stare directly at me. He didn't move or speak. He just silently watched.

My heart, once again, began trying to force its way out of my chest for the second time this week.

'_Maybe they _can_ listen,_' I thought. '_Mike is so gonna owe me for doing this._'

I cleared my throat and started to shuffle my feet nervously. "Anyway… We didn't get off to a great start last night, huh? Um… To make up for that, I decided that I would introduce myself since I'll be working here for the time being."

Freddy and Chica slowly turned their heads towards me, their eyes watching me intently just like Bonnie was.

I felt what little color I had drain from my face.

"M-m-my n-name…" I took a deep breath to try and keep what little composure I had left. "My name is Christy Schmidt. I use to come here with my mom a lot when I was little. The last time I was here I was only nine years old. I took up the night guard job because I thought it would be fun to visit the old place again. Of course, I hadn't expected the job to be so… _exciting_."

None of the band members had moved. If they had…

I don't even want to think about it.

'_Well, now that that's over with… CRAP! FOXY! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!' _

I turned to hurry off to the office thinking that Freddy and the others could tell Foxy about me while I stayed safe.

What a thought that was…

Instead of being able to immediately head towards my intended destination, I ended up bumping into something made of metal. Unable to recover my balance from the unexpected collision, I landed on my butt on the checkered floor.

"What on Earth?!"

I looked up quickly to see what I had walked into.

I wish I hadn't…

Foxy the Pirate stood there before me, blocking the path to the office. His eye patch was lifted as he looked down at me with two glowing amber eyes.

I was frozen in fear.

"Lass?" He still had the same cheesy pirate accent that I remembered from my childhood. "Are ye okay?"

I couldn't take it anymore. Something in me just snapped. I just… laughed. Then everything went black.


	5. Author's Note and Sneak Preview

**Author's Note and Sneak Preview**

**Hello dear readers, Alpha here. So I apologize for such a horrible, long wait. I realize now that when a writer says that they will put out new chapters as soon as possible, they should not lose the notebook that had all the chapters in it! I have definitely learned my lesson… Heh heh heh…**

**Christy: Sooo… You thought it would be a good idea to lose all the story chapters and notes?**

**Not on purpose! Everything turned hectic and I couldn't find it… BUT I HAVE EVERYTHING BACK NOW! **

**Christy: You sure about that?**

**Yes! Yes I'm positive!**

**I may be a bit slow getting new chapters posted on here, but never fear! New chapters are coming and they will be awesome! …hopefully… heh**

**Christy: Or they turn out crappy like the others… **

**Don't you have a brother to go bother?**

**Christy: But I'm just a figment of your imagination. Spoooooky…**

**Yes, well… You're bothering me so therefore, you are grounded!**

**Christy: What?!**

**Only until a new is posted. ^_^ Have fun, Crystal.**

**Christy: Dang it, Alpha!**

**So not to worry dear readers! New chapters are on the way! And the old chapters will be edited… again… My boyfriend who is freaking awesome at editing stories found some things that I had needed to fix, so I took the time to elaborate on some things while I was at it. Chapter 4 and so on are being edited right now. Please have patience. I am cursed with perfectionism! …and sometimes Writer's Block…**

**Also I will changing the name of the story… I had meant to do so when I posted the first two chapters but it kept slipping my mind. The new name is "Unexpected Family". **

**I'll be nice and give you a sneak peak at the next chapter (not yet edited) ;) Enjoy!**

**COMING SOON: **

' "_Are ye okay, lass?"_ '

I woke up with a jolt and found myself on a cold, hard floor. My skull was pounding with a headache as I looked around to figure out my surroundings. The fan on the desk in front of me was a clear indication that I was in the security office.

Something was off, however. It was too quiet in the room. There was no laughter from Freddy. Chica wasn't clanging anything together in the kitchen. Foxy wasn't even singing. I could only hear the steady hum of the fan.

Their silence was more unnerving than the usual racket they made.

Picking myself off the ground, I grabbed the tablet that rested in the wheeled chair. The time checked out as 3:57 in the morning. I quickly flipped through the camera feeds in search of the animatronics. Turns out I didn't have to look long because all four were I the supply closet. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood around the only table in the room while Foxy stood near the door. It looked like they were discussing something.

'_What are they doing?_' I wondered.

Foxy's gaze turned towards the camera.

_Crap!_ I had forgotten that the cameras had a red light on them that turns on when a camera is selected.

The others looked at the camera too. Their eyes looked strange. Instead of colorful orbs, they were black with small white lights that replaced their pupils. The band members' eyes only stayed like that for a few seconds before returning to normal.

I wanted to run and hide someplace safer.

They were all looking directly at the camera.

_Directly. At. Me._

The tablet screen flickered and Foxy vanished.

**Whelp there it is! Hope you're looking forward to finding out what happens next! **

**What do you think will happen next? How did Christy end up in the office? Will she survive the rest of the week?**

**Take a guess! **


End file.
